memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Portal talk:Main/Archive 2004
This is the discussion for the Main Page. We could talk about our categories here.. ---- We need a category for Starships, probably even a shiplist? Harry Doddema 11:40, 23 Nov 2003 (PST) Suggest a Category If anyone has any ideas for what kind of topics and categories we want to have on the front page, suggest them here! -- MinutiaeMan 07:37, 8 Dec 2003 (PST) You may want to feature the Ships link a little better. I couldn't find it at first. Also the sections Episodes and Movies and writing articles are a bit close at a resolution of 1024x768 pixels (I haven't tested other resolutions). That's not to pleasant on the eye's. -- Redge 20:09, 17 Jan 2004 (PST) "Article of the Week" Feature? This is an idea that I've taken from Wikipedia's front page -- I thought it would be cool if, every week, we could feature one article from our infant list of Featured Articles. I've put together a temporary example page to show how the layout might work. What do you guys think of this idea? -- Dan Carlson 15:44, 16 May 2004 (CEST) :It would work better if the area were boxed, and perhaps with a grey background. -- Michael Warren 18:16, 16 May 2004 (CEST) Okay, I've tried to take your suggestion into consideration, by making all of the tables into the boxed style for the front page. But because the "Featured Articles" table was getting so cramped, I ended up making a separate row for the Article of the Week, and I added another box for the latest episode. (If someone has a better idea for something to put in that box, please speak up!) -- Dan Carlson 16:31, 23 May 2004 (CEST) Possible Layout Changes Working from your idea, Dan, I've also tried my hand at another example page. The layout is a bit different from the conventional. Some comments are also available on this talk page. -- Thunderbyte 00:27, 24 May 2004 (CEST) Hmm.... I think I know what you're saying about the information being "buried," but I'm not sure I like the alternative -- IMO the content looks too crammed in by having the third column turned into the community content. Besides, with all of that text being variable, it might not always match up for the heights. Nevertheless, I've tried a slightly modified version that turns the content into bullet list format -- that would be better for the vertical orientation of the material. However, I'm not sure that I like how the color scheme looks with the panels for the Temp2 example... IMO the partial-width red boxes don't look very good there. I've thought of a possible compromise to address Thunderbyte's concern of the content... what if we removed the "Featured Articles" table and put that on a separate page? That would allow us to expand on the content more and bring the Encyclopedia table up a bit. Would that be more acceptable? -- Dan Carlson 00:55, 24 May 2004 (CEST) I'm assuming that would include the "This month in trek history" cells as well? If that is the case, I think that could work. -- Thunderbyte 01:11, 24 May 2004 (CEST) Well, wouldn't that kind of remove the need for making any changes in the first place? The whole point of proposing any changes was to ADD the Article of the Week feature! ;-) -- Dan Carlson 01:16, 24 May 2004 (CEST) Good point :), though IMO, the large block of text at the start of things in the "Featured Article" table is a bit distracting. I didn't mind the "Useful Links" table, though having only one of them does look better. Another thought, though I don't know as Wikipedia could do this... if there was a way for a user to select which options they saw on the main page (i.e. the featured article table, the "useful links" table, etc.) perhaps this could be done in version 1.3 with the user-styles using visibility properities? -- Just a thought -- Thunderbyte 01:20, 24 May 2004 (CEST) Seperate link for starbases/outposts/deep space stations A seperate link to the space stations should be created. It's inefficient to keep that one under the topic "Starships".